DMD-26 Masters Chronicle Deck: Survivor Evo-Theory α to Ω
Masters Chronicle Deck: Survivor Evo-Theory α to Ω is the 26th DMD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Masters Chronicle Deck series of Theme Decks. This deck comes with a deck case and a tutorial on how to play the deck. All cards in this set are printed using the Old Frame used before Episode 1. The paper texture of the cards and the lineup of the card information at the lower right corner is the same as new cards, however. It features a new Survivor symbol 15px to replace the previous file:Survivor.gif. New Cards: *Omega Goliath Q *Orbis, Cloud Elemental Q *King Muu Q *Rasselze, the Explorer Q *Triton Q *Poisonous Mokuren Q *Morinooujadake Q *Amarin, Electro Star Tree Q How to play Send out cheap survivors such as Amarin, Electro Star Tree Q and Morinooujadake Q at the start and give them draw and mana acceleration abilities instantly on the next turn using Triton Q and Poisonous Mokuren Q. Powerful Survivor finishers such as Orbis, Cloud Elemental Q, King Muu Q and Omega Goliath Q can give your survivors extreme offensive and removal capabilities and Rasselze, the Explorer Q can help save your survivors from removal. Petrova, Channeler of Suns can increase your survivor's power further while Prometheus, Splash Axe and Evolution Burst - Into the Wild can give you reliable mana acceleration and Factory Shell Q and Cyber N World can easily replenish your hand. Cards such as Ragnarok, the Clock and Intense Vacuuming Twist make good Shield Trigger defense. Contents *1/17 Orbis, Cloud Elemental Q *2/17 King Muu Q *3/17 Omega Goliath Q *4/17 Petrova, Channeler of Suns *5/17 Cyber N World *6/17 Rasselze, the Explorer Q *7/17 Triton Q *8/17 Poisonous Mokuren Q *9/17 Morinooujadake Q *10/17 Amarin, Electro Star Tree Q *11/17 Counterattacking Silent Spark *12/17 Prometheus, Splash Axe *13/17 Ragnarok, the Clock *14/17 Intense Vacuuming Twist *15/17 Factory Shell Q *16/17 Evolution Burst - Into the Wild *17/17 Q-tronic Omnistrain Contents sorted by Civilizations Light: 5 *2x Orbis, Cloud Elemental Q *1x Petrova, Channeler of Suns *2x Rasselze, the Explorer Q Water: 12 *1x Cyber N World *3x Intense Vacuuming Twist *2x King Muu Q *2x Ragnarok, the Clock *4x Triton Q Nature: 15 *1x Evolution Burst - Into the Wild *2x Factory Shell Q *4x Morinooujadake Q *2x Omega Goliath Q *4x Poisonous Mokuren Q *2x Q-tronic Omnistrain Light and Water: 6 *4x Amarin, Electro Star Tree Q *2x Counterattacking Silent Spark Water and Nature: 2 *2x Prometheus, Splash Axe How to improve Since their effect is strong, more copies of Rasselze, the Explorer Q and Factory Shell Q can be added. Furthermore, Balloonshroom Q's substitution effect works well with Rasselze, the Explorer Q. Grave Worm Q's recovery effect can also provide some advantage, but adapting it would require replacing Water cards with Darkness. Balloonshroom Q and Grave Worm Q, however, are given in sets that are produced 10 years ago and are never reprinted, so obtaining them is extremely difficult. If the player does not want to waste massive amounts of time for collecting ancient cards, he may want to stick to survivors from this set. Gallery Trivia *This deck reintroduces many seemingly forgotten races which are not commonly seen after the beginning of the game's history, namely Giant Insect, Leviathan, Tree Folk, Balloon Mushroom, Sea Hacker, Gladiator and Starlight Tree, although the Starlight Tree is also a Cyber Lord. *Cards from this deck can't be used in a Revolution-limited format because of the lack of a set symbol. *This is the first non-Promotional appearance of Q-tronic Omnistrain, 12 years after it's first release in CoroCoro comics. *Despite its name, it only has one reprint Survivor Evolution Creature. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Masters Chronicle